elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nord (Skyrim)
Nords are a race of tall and fair-haired humans from Skyrim who are known for their incredible resistance to cold and even magical frost. They are enthusiastic warriors, and act as soldiers, mercenaries, merchants, and blacksmiths all over Tamriel. Eager to augment their martial skills beyond the traditional methods of Skyrim, they excel in all manner of warfare. Above all else in Nord Culture is the quest for honor and glory, and a great emphasis is placed on the family. They thrive in the cold, reminiscent of their native Atmora, and are known as a militant people by their neighbors. Nords are also natural seamen, and have benefited from nautical trade since their first migrations across the sea from Atmora. They captain and crew the merchant fleets of many regions, and may be found all along Tamriel's coasts. They can call upon Battle Cry, to make their enemies flee, for a short time.Nords are the main body of the stormcloaks. Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 Two-Handed (25) *+5Two-HandedBlock (20) *+5 Light Armor (20) *+5 One-Handed (20) *+5 Smithing (20) *+5 Speech (20) Starting spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special abilities *Battle Cry: Target flees for 30 seconds. *Resist Frost: Your Nord blood gives you 50% resistance to frost. Popular usage In past games, Nords typically fared well as "Warrior" or "Barbaric" characters.﻿ They still make good Warriors and the best Barbarians because of their specialization in Two-Handed weapons as well as light armor. Choosing to be a Nord creates a decidedly more friendly atmosphere throughout Skyrim, as the region is dominated by Nords, and many will greet their kinsmen more kindly than other races. The Nord's starting power (Battle Cry) makes most enemies flee for 30 seconds. This is extremely helpful when the player is overwhelmed by enemies that are of a slightly higher level than the player. The Nord's bonus effect gives the player a 50% resistance to frost. This is vital when fighting Ice Mages or Dragons that use Frost, because the player can still attack many times, without losing their health rapidly. This starting power is superior to most other race resistances, as most often hostile spells cast are Frostbite or Ice Spike - excluding Thalmor mages, who favor shock spells. Many intimidating, overwhelming enemies, such as levelled Falmer or Draugr, use these spells which can easily, without resistance, drain your health. Dialogue between the Nord player and Nord NPCs regarding the Civil War between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Army seems to heavily favor the Stormcloaks, as many will attempt to instill a sense of duty in the player to liberate their homeland. Nordic names There are many Nordic-sounding names such as 'Ralof', 'Rorik', 'Hadvar', 'Sven', 'Hod', etc. Many other names are reminiscent of Scandinavian and Northern names and customs. Notable Nords *Ulfric Stormcloak - Jarl of Windhelm, and leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion. *Legate Rikke - Legate of the Imperial Legion. *Arngeir - Speaker for the Greybeards. *Kodlak Whitemane - Harbinger of The Companions. *Harkon - the vampire leader of Castle Volkihar. *Serana - A follower throughout , daughter of Harkon. *Lydia - Housecarl of Breezehome. *Esbern - One of the last remaining Blades. *Astrid - Leader of The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary of Falkreath. *Arnbjorn - Husband of Astrid and a former Companion who's also a werewolf Appearances * * * * * * See also *Skills - Skills in Skyrim *Spells - Spells in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Perks - Perks in Skyrim de:Nords (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Nords